Sleeping is an important part of our lives accounting for about one third of our life time. A comfortable body contour-fitting mattress is important for everyone. There have been many types of mattress using different technology, yet few can achieve the great function through simple design at an affordable cost. Our mattress with MagLev suspension, elastic cushion module and simple stretched net surface provides a new approach in solving this daunting task. Our invention makes it feasible for consumer to enjoy the MagLev suspension during sleep. It features a self-adjusting mattress via the MagLev suspension and fine tuning of the surface tension by the elastic cushion modules. This helps generate the best support for the entire body. It also provides comfort and relaxation that is associated with the sleep-cool technique, which is achieved via the simple yet efficient hollow structure design. The user can also enjoy the gentle magnetic massage associated with the magnetic field of the MagLev module. There is also a motorized roller installed near the head module which helps massage the important head-neck-shoulder area. It is easy to operate and maintain and can be made at an affordable cost.
Magnet-related mattresses are disclosed in certain prior patents.
U.S. Patent No.20040085168A1 shows a device that utilizes repulsive forces of opposing magnetic fields. The apparatus includes first and second frame members having a pluralities of magnets and spring coils. The combine force of spring coil and magnetic repulsive forces support the human body on top of the apparatus. The first and second frame members interact such that they maintain a substantially static lateral position relative to each other despite the opposing magnetic fields. This prior art started a new trend for the sectional bed support according to human body weight distribution.
U.S. Patent No.20050115003A1 shows a mattress for supporting a reclining body with low body pressure and in alignment. The mattress, extends in a lateral direction from side to side and extends in a longitudinal direction from a mattress head to a mattress foot where the mattress includes a head part, a shoulder part, a waist part, a hip part and a leg part. The reclining body has a displacement profile that causes the mattress to undergo differing vertical displacements when supporting the reclining body. This art resembles the natural body contour and illustrates the importance of the sectional body contour-fitting for the mattress design. It has more details in depicting the body contour section compared to the prior art.
U.S. Patent No.20170325596A1 shows a foam mattress having an adjustable mattress core for adjusting and customizing its firmness. The foam mattress has a foam base having an upper surface defining a top recess and a plurality of foam inserts each configured to be disposed and assembled into the top recess to fill the top recess and form the mattress core with a continued upper surface of the mattress. This technology is similar to the prior arts and made it relative easier to manufacture. Yet, its Lego-style combination of various elastic cushion modules support made it tedious to reach the best fitting plan for the user's body contour.
Our innovative mattress is self-adjusting using the sleeper's body weight to interact with the MagLev suspension modules and the stretched net. Further fine adjustment can be made by adjusting the underneath elastic cushion modules, which enables the best fitting of the stretched net to the body contour. With our special hollow structure design, consumer can enjoy the sleep-cool experience. Our mattress with MagLev suspension and adjustable underneath elastic module for optimized body contour-fitting is compact in design and easy to use. Thanks to the simplicity in design and manufacturing, it will provide multi-function luxury to everyday consumer at great cost-efficiency.